The Search for the Stone
by Baby Bear Munchkin
Summary: In the early 1600's Nora gave up everything to be with the person she loved, now it's 300 years later and she's still questioning her decision. Will she give up all hope of finding the stone? Will she finally drink human blood? And does she really want to become human again?
1. 1612

A/N: Hey peeps, this is 'BABYLIBBY96' just in-case you didn't notice. I've created another account, and this is the only account I'll be using from now on.

Anyway, this is a very important Author's Note, so read this through first before starting on the re-edited version of this story ~ It's around the same, but the first chapter will be based before the movie. Hopefully my grammar, spelling and whatnot is a lot better than before. Everything to help with the story is on profile; OC appearance, clothes through-out the story, and any other important bits. Just to point out, I own nothing except my OC, and any other OC that may appear during the story. Well that's about it, but I hope you enjoy the story, and review if you can.

- Chapter 1 ~ 1612 -  
- England, 1612 -

"Nora!"

Ignoring my father's demands, I carried on running towards the stables. Thankfully my black horse, Shadow, was in the first stall closest to the door.

"Get back here Nora!"

I could tell from the volume of his voice that he was getting closer, and that I had no time to saddle Shadow.

"Come on boy." I whispered, opening the stall door and leading him out by his long black mane.

As we exited the barn I immediately noticed my father storming towards me, the lantern held in his left hand. I quickly mounted Shadow and looked back at my father.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

He shook his head and stopped moving, choosing to glare at me instead. "Come home Nora, come home with me now and we can forget any of this ever happened. Things can go back to normal." His tone was a lot calmer than before, but he still seemed frustrated.

"I don't _want _things to go back to normal, don't you get that?" I sighed, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Nora, you will get back into this house and do what you are told! Your mother is too sick to deal with your pathetic rebellion and disgrace to our family. She could lose the baby, do you want that?!" He shouted, once again angered by my disobedience.

"Don't say that, don't you _dare _try to guilt-trip me back into that house," I said, my eyes narrowed in anger. "I love him papa, don't you get that?"

He sighed at my pleading tone, shaking his head as he glanced around us. "He's not right for you, Nora. Ever since you met him you've both been getting into nothing but trouble. You used to be a good girl Eleanor, what happened?"

"_He _happened. And he was the best thing that ever happened to me. Before him I was your obedient little daughter, the girl you would bring out when men weren't agreeing to what you wanted. All I am to you, is your secret weapon. _Not _your daughter."

I turned back and nudged Shadows sides with my feet, causing him to gallop us both into the dark forest.

- T/S -

We passed a very familiar tree and I slowed Shadow down so that we were trotting down the path. Once we turned the corner Shadow halted and I gasped, my eyes widening at the shadowy figure.

"Hello Nora." A familiar voice greeted.

I sighed in relief and smiled as I tilted my head. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

He walked closer and I had to squint to see him through the darkness. "You know I'll always wait for you." He stood on Shadow's left side and I swung my right leg over, looking down at him.

"You always know how to charm a girl don't you Gregory?" I teased as he rested his hands on my thighs. My hands rested on his shoulders as I pushed away from Shadow and he moved his arms quickly, locking them underneath my bum so that his head reached my stomach.

I felt him shrug. "You always fall for it though, don't you Nora?"

His arms loosened and I slid down his body until my feet firmly planted the floor. "Father will come looking again." I sighed.

My eyes adjusted and I could see him nod, followed by the feel of him taking my hands. "I actually have something to ask you."

"Alright." I muttered, worry filling my tone.

"Do you love me Nora?"

My eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Of course! Do you think I would be here right now if I didn't?!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright, Nora," He moved his hands to my cheeks in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, clenching my eyes shut for a moment. "Go on."

"Would you die to be with me?" He continued.

My eyes widened at the question. It wasn't something someone could answer in the short time I had right now. But as I ran the thought through my head, I realised I would do anything for him; _Anything. _

"Yes."

"The meeting tonight," He paused for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "It didn't go according to plan. My family and I, we have to leave."

I felt sadness take over my emotions, along with curiosity and confusion. "W...Why?"

"Something was meant to happen tonight, but it didn't and it's a while before it can happen again. But that isn't the point. I want _you _to come with us."

I smiled slightly at the thought of leaving with him. His family were the nicest people I'd ever met. His father was quite strict on him, but all fathers were strict with their sons. It was how things were in our time.

"Of course."

He crushed his lips against my own and I put my hands on his neck, holding him as close as possible.

"But I need you to sacrifice something for me." He whispered, pulling back and resting his forehead against my own.

"I'll do it. I have nothing to lose." I replied, shaking my head.

He sighed and pulled back further, letting his hands release my face. My own slid down his waist before falling against my sides.

"There's something about me Nora, something you don't know."

I narrowed my eyes again, and toyed with the sleeves of my dress. "Go on."

"I'm a vampire, Nora."

My eyes widened at the revelation and I stepped back from him, taking a shaky breath as I did.

It was no secret that vampires occupied our small town. About two months ago people started missing, until eventually they were found in the forest. They were pale, bruised, and bloody. The only trace of wounds that could be found was hole marks on the throat. How did I know? My father had joined the group of hunters.

"B...But, how?" I questioned. "I've seen you in the daylight."

"It happened a few weeks ago," He sighed. "Father was attacked. Then a week later, he turned the rest of us. Didn't want to live on and watch us die."

I nodded in understanding. "What is it you want me to give up, Gregory?"

"Your humanity, Nora." He rushed forward and took my hands in his own again, gently rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs. "Let me turn you. You can help us search for the stone."

Noticing my hesitation, he added another offer to the statement, one he knew I wouldn't refuse. "You'd be with me, forever."

"But, my family..."

"Were never there for you!" He exclaimed, cutting me off. "They never listened to you, never cared what you thought. They'll do it to your mothers new baby just as they have done to you. I _love _you, Nora."

I sighed and tilted my head slightly, running the thoughts through my mind. "Will it hurt?"

He smirked slightly, knowing I was going to give in to him; Again. "Only for a second. One small moment of pain and you'll be asleep. When you wake up, you'll be one of us."

"What do your family think of all this?" I questioned.

"They're not...pleased, with the arrangement. But my father, for once, understood what I wanted. He told me if it was him and our mother, he would do the same. I've never had a conversation that civil before." He replied. I could tell by his voice the shock of it hadn't quite worn off.

"They _all_ agree with this?"

"Yes. Anna thinks it's the most romantic thing in the world."

I giggled, knowing exactly how his little sister felt about relationships. "You should have seen that coming."

He hummed in agreement, glancing around us for a moment. "What will it be Nora? Are you willing to give it all up for me?"

"You know the answer already, so stop dragging this out." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You know me too well." He chuckled.

"I would do anything for you. But what's to stop you from leaving me? What if after, thirty years or so, that you decide you no longer want me?"

He gripped my waist and yanked me forward. "That will never happen, Nora. I swear to you."

"Then do it." I sighed, resting my palms on his shoulders.

"Good girl." He muttered, trailing a line of light kisses from my cheek to my throat. "Try not to scream."

A blinding pain ran through my neck and I clenched my eyes shut, tensing as I gripped his shirt in my hands.


	2. 300 Year's Later

A/N: Hey dudes, thanks for favouriting and reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot. Also, just another note to say that the link to what Nora wears through-out the story is on profile.

- Chapter 2 ~ 300 Years Later -  
- Scotland, 2001 - 

I gasped as I thudded to the ground, panting heavily as I let my body fall limp.

I'd been out flying again with Rudolph. It was supposed to be another quiet, calming, slightly boring night...but nothing was ever that easy. Rookery had found us again, and quicker this time. The hunter was getting better.

Rookery had been hunting us for years. Though at first, he wasn't the best hunter. Always making too much noise, shining the lights when he shouldn't have. But he'd evolved, become smarter. His vehicle had definitely been adjusted, and it was the worst thing for us. While it made a lot of noise, it was _very _deadly. Bright lights covered the truck, so if he did somehow see us, we'd be drained instantly. It was the reason I was in my weak position.

A loud thud appeared next to me and I weakly jumped back against the wall, hissing at the intruder.

"It's just me, Nora." A familiar voice panted.

I sighed in relief and moved closer, groaning as my muscles protested. "Are you alright?"

"Thirsty."

I nodded in understanding and looked around us, taking in the destination.

After being hunted and exposed to too much light, Rudolph and I had been forced to take refuge in the nearest building. Out destination seemed to be one of the oldest castles in Scotland. It was surrounded by a high-wall and the only exit was a large, iron gate.

"There has to be an animal somewhere. All these fields, there should at least be one cow wondering." I sighed.

Light footsteps quickly approached us and I looked up nervously, relief slightly flooding my body as a young child approached us.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, kneeling next to Rudolph.

"Do I look it?" The 10 year-old vampire mumbled, his face hidden in the grass.

The young boy nodded and suddenly realised I was there. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the left. "You were in my dream too."

"You dream about us?" I questioned, my own eyes narrowing with curiosity...and confusion.

He nodded frantically. "Yup."

As I opened my mouth to question him again, a bright light shined through the gate, causing both me and Rudolph to cover our faces. But thankfully, Rookery's vehicle drove right passed.

"Do you...do you know where I can get a cow?" Rudolph asked the boy once the light's disappeared.

"If you want a glass of milk..." The boy started.

Rudolph shook his head, causing the boy to stop. "No, not milk. Just a cow."

"You're not scared of us, are you?" I asked, shaking my head slightly.

"Nope." The boy replied, shrugging as he popped the 'P' at the end.

"What's your name, mortal?"

"Tony. Tony Thompson."

I nodded, stroking Rudolph's hair soothingly. "My name is..."

"Nora." He finished.

My eyes widened as he finished the sentence. It couldn't be normal for him to know my name.

"How do you know that?"

Rudolph whimpered and I shook my head, knowing that I had to help him before I did anything else; Family came first.

"He cannot walk, or fly." I sighed, glancing up at Tony.

"I can help." He stated, smirking slightly before running into the house. Leaving both Rudolph and I confused...and curious.

- T/S -

We soon reached the barn in the middle of a deserted field and I sighed in relief, stumbling after Tony and Rudolph, who'd been placed into a red-wagon.

As soon as we entered I collapsed onto a hay-bail, panting as I took in the barn. It was small, and only five cows had been placed in there. But five was enough. Rudolph and I would only need two at the most.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and found Tony watching me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I reassured, closing my eyes for a second or two. "Just tired."

He nodded, glancing back at Rudolph, who was still in the wagon. "What do I do with him?"

"Lead him to one of the cows," I instructed. "He'll do the rest."

I tiredly managed to keep my eyes open, making sure that Rudolph got enough blood. The squelching sound of fangs piercing the skin was normal for me, but Tony didn't feel the same about it.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." He muttered, exiting the barn.

I smiled in amusement and closed my eyes, resting my head on my crossed arms.

"Nora," I re-opened my eyes to see Rudolph staring down at me. "You need to drink."

"I can't stand, the walk took too much out of me." I protested, shaking my head.

"You have to," He sighed. "Gregory will never forgive either of us if you return unfed."

I groaned, knowing he was right. His brother had quite the temper when it came to feeding, or lack-of. He liked to make sure I stayed well-fed, even going as far as to let me drink from him when there was no time to feed.

"Fine."

He leaned down and gently placed my own arm around his shoulders, using both of his to lift me to my feet.

"Nearly there Nora." He muttered, guiding me towards one of the cows.

Looking through half-closed eyes, I found myself staring straight at the neck of the cow.

Licking my lips hungrily, I placed both hands on the neck of the cow, attempting to keep myself balanced. It fidgeted, but I could hear Rudolph's whispers; He was calming the cow.

It was no secret that vampires could manipulate the mind; It was in every vampire book I'd read over the years. We could sooth anyone with one gentle word, send them into a trance even. It worked better on the weak-minded, but everyone succumbed one way or another. Animals were easier to tame, especially cows.

While Rudolph soothed the now-calm cow, I took my chance.

I closed my eyes and eagerly sunk my fangs into the cow's neck, sighing in content as the warm liquid flooded my mouth. I took large gulps, feeling my energy return with each swallow.

Being a non-human-eating vampire made pulling away a lot harder. But thanks to Gregory, I'd taken control of it over the years.

I pulled away and gasped, licking the stray drops of blood away from my lips.

"Better?"

I opened my eyes to see Rudolph watching me, a slight smirk on his face.

"Much." I sighed, wiping my mouth and chin with the back of my hand, making sure to clear away all traces.

"Where's that boy?" Rudolph asked, his eyes narrowed as he searched the barn for Tony.

"Outside," I shrugged, heading towards the door. "Couldn't stand the sounds I suppose."

As soon as I stepped outside, the bright lights of a familiar red vehicle caught my eyes. But unlike the many times before, It wasn't after me; It was going after Tony.

"Oh no." I gasped, watching with wide eyes as the vehicle sped up.

Something blew passed me and I looked to see Rudolph take hold of Tony's shoulders. "Shut your eyes!"

He flew off with Tony and I sighed in relief. "Good boy."

I quickly pulled the hood of my purple-cloak over my head before rising up into the sky, following the two boys.


End file.
